


Wound

by Astraeon



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeon/pseuds/Astraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa let her hand wander down Maria's body. It stopped once it reached a rough scar on her side. It was an ugly mark on what should have been a perfect body. Tsubasa had only herself to thank for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound

Tsubasa’s eyes slowly opened as she felt the sunlight hit her face. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light pouring in from the bedroom window. Mildly stretching her arms, Tsubasa turned over on her side to give her eyes a break from the bright sun. As she did her eyes fell upon the beautiful figure that occupied the other side of the bed.

Maria. Tsubasa couldn’t stop the soft smile that crept up on her face as she looked at the woman in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly hanging open, the rising sun and Tsubasa’s movements hadn’t woken her yet. 

Tsubasa inched closer to her, admiring how the light fell on her face and brought out her pink hair as it rested against her light skin. They had only just recently started sharing each other’s bed at night, but Tsubasa savoured every moment of it. She never wanted to forget the feeling of Maria clinging to her desperately, moaning her name as she begged Tsubasa to give her the release she needed.

Tsubasa was still getting used to waking up beside another person. She looked down to admire the body of her lover. The sheets were pooled around Maria’s waist giving Tsubasa a full view of her upper body as she let her eyes wander down it. A heat started rising in her body as she took in how amazing Maria’s curves, hips, and thighs were shaped, how her taunt abdomen showed how much effort she put into training lately, and most of all how her breasts were perfect. They were voluminous and plump, but her height and broad shoulders helped offset the size to make them a perfect match for her body type. 

As she looked down at her own nude body she couldn’t help but feel it paled in comparison. She had nice legs, but the rest of her body was long and lean, lacking the same filled out curves as Maria, and her breasts were nothing compared to what Maria offered. She’d felt a little self-conscious the first time they had sex, but Maria had assured her she wouldn’t want a thing changed about Tsubasa’s body. A small blush rose on her face as Tsubasa thought back to their past few nights together, Maria had shown her in more ways than one just how much she enjoyed Tsubasa’s body.

Reaching her hand out Tsubasa gently began to run it down Maria’s body. Drawing small shapes on her skin, Tsubasa let her hand run its course down Maria’s side. She stopped when she felt her fingers run against the small patch of rough skin that rested just above Maria’s hips, and the heat she had been feeling dissipated. Cautiously looking at Maria’s face to ensure she hadn’t woken yet, Tsubasa let her fingers rub against the scar. It was an ugly mark on what should have been a perfect body. And it was her fault this perfect body had been marred. 

Slowly sitting up Tsubasa stared at the mark. There were two clear indentations that ran along it and the skin around it was pink, as though the wound was made of fresh skin trying to heal itself over. Tsubasa knew that scar would never heal. That was what happened to wounds left by her Symphogear, the Ame no Habakiri.

Tsubasa silently cursed herself for having hurt Maria in this way. She hadn’t known what they were going to become back then, but it bothered her greatly how she had attacked with no remorse and no hesitation, not caring to see Maria as anything more than an enemy. She was so much more than that though, and Tsubasa realized that now, but her earlier foolishness had hurt Maria in a way that she would never be able to take back. She wished she could go back and redo things, maybe listened to what Tachibana had to say about not fighting at the concert venue, maybe made an honest effort to reach out to the FIS and figure out what was going on, maybe if she had just looked at Maria as more than an enemy she could’ve seen through her façade and understand how much she was hurting inside.

“Tsubasa?” A soft voice stirred Tsubasa from her thoughts. She looked over and saw Maria was awake and staring intently at her. She soon realized her left hand had started squeezing the skin as she got lost in her thoughts, and ended up waking the woman beside her.

“I’m sorry.” Tsubasa quickly tried to retract her hand but was stopped as she felt Maria’s hand cover her own. Maria’s fingers intertwined with Tsubasa’s as she held her hand there, over top the scar. Tsubasa looked away as she tried to figure out what to say. “I haven’t apologized for this yet have I? You’ve done so much for me despite how much I hurt you in the past. And I’ve never even acknowledged this.”

Maria sat up across from Tsubasa and kept her eyes locked on her face. “It’s fine, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa’s head whirled around to meet Maria’s gaze. “Fine? Maria how is it fine when I hurt you-” Tsubasa’s words were cut off as Maria placed a gentle kiss against her lips. They stayed that way until Tsubasa slowly began to give in to Maria’s lips and let her body relax.

“Because you’re forgetting something.” Maria slowly pulled away from Tsubasa. “That I also hurt you just as much.” Tsubasa felt Maria’s hand trail down the inside of her left thigh and shivered from the sudden touch. The sheets fell from their bodies as Maria’s hand stopped under Tsubasa’s left knee and slowly raised it up. Bending forward Maria placed gentle kisses from the top down the side of the knee.

“Maria that’s different.” Tsubasa said to her lover as she rested her head against the knee.

“How so?” 

“Because you only landed a hit against the armour while I went straight through to your skin. There isn’t a scar.” 

“There may not be a scar but it still hurts, doesn’t it?” Tsubasa stayed silent as Maria moved her hand to start massaging the knee. “You feel it don’t you? Some nights where it’s cold and windy out, or maybe after a hard work out, you feel a sharp pain against the side of your knee, or an ache you can’t get rid of? And you feel it when you disengage your Symphogear and your knee always feels a bit uncomfortable to walk on right after?”

Silence fell between the two. Tsubasa knew she was right. Deep down she had always known what caused that pain, but she hadn’t wanted to accept it until now. “How did you know?”

“Because I’ve watched you favour your left knee as much as I’ve felt a sharp pain in my side. You hide it well; I don’t think anyone else notices.” A sheepish smile started to form on Maria’s face. “But I watch you a lot more than anyone else.”

Tsubasa looked at Maria as she continued to massage her knee, allowing herself a small moment to enjoy how nice it felt as Maria continued. “And it wasn’t just you fighting back then. I’m just as responsible for egging you on and giving you no choice but to fight. If anything I was the foolish one for forcing those battles, you were just fighting back to protect what was important to you. You know I’ve always admired you for that.”

Tsubasa reached out and began to run her hand through Maria’s hair in thanks for the gentle massage she was getting for her knee, lightly scratching Maria’s scalp as the girl almost purred in appreciation. “I should have known you wouldn’t let me take all the blame. Still I wish there had been a way for us to come together sooner, without having fought so much.”

Leaving Tsubasa’s knee Maria rose back up. Taking Tsubasa’s left hand she placed it against the scar on her flank again. “Maybe. But I wouldn’t change this mark on my body.” Maria paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Because it’s a reminder of what happened when I didn’t follow my heart and tried to make myself become someone I wasn’t. And it’s a reminder that if I fall back into those ways then I’ll be hurting myself and those that care for me. ”

Nodding her head Tsubasa accepted everything Maria said, and as Maria smiled back at her she pulled her in for a hug, holding onto her tightly.

“So you’re fine with the scar?” Tsubasa asked as she rubbed over it with her hand.

“As long as you’re fine with your knee.” Maria’s hand reached out to Tsubasa’s knee to do the same.

“Mhm. It’s a small price to pay for the satisfaction of winning that fight.” Tsubasa smirked as Maria pulled back and playfully smacked her on the arm.

“It was a draw at best and you know it. I had you on the defensive the entire time!” Maria gave Tsubasa’s arm another smack to prove her point.

“Except you were the one who retreated just as things were getting good.” Tsubasa smiled smugly at Maria.

Maria pouted in response. “That’s not my fault, I was just following orders. I would’ve ended it in the next strike had I had the chance.”

“Doesn’t change the fact you’ve never officially beat me in a one on one fight.” Tsubasa could tell Maria desperately wanted to wipe the smug smile off her face.

In response Maria grabbed Tsubasa’s shoulders and forced her back onto the bed, pinning her down as Maria hovered above her lips. “Is that a challenge, Tsubasa?”

“And if it is?” Tsubasa dared Maria on. She had to bite back a moan as Maria’s hand travelled down her body and started drawing circles on the inside of her thigh. Teasing her centre as the fingers drew in close, but never touched. Maria had quickly learned where Tsubasa was sensitive, but she refused to give up so easily when she was the one who issued the challenge.

“I wonder…” Maria’s mouth trailed down the side of Tsubasa’s throat and down to her left breast. Stopping just above it, Tsubasa could feel Maria’s hot breath against it. “Just how quickly can I make you regret you ever said that.”

Tsubasa bit down hard as she felt Maria’s mouth settle on her breast at the same time a finger ran along the aching heat between her legs. 

This was going to be a long morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea that Maria got a lasting scar from that hit she received from Tsubasa back in G floating around in my head for awhile now. For some reason it floated to the top of my ideas following GX's finale. I was originally going to sit on it in case I wanted to incorporate it into another fic, but then I realized it was fine as a prompt on its own. Hope I did it justice. And I did take some liberties with the Symphogear system leaving lasting scars, hopefully my playing with canon won't upset too many people.


End file.
